Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central nervous system labelling composition for intranasal administration for the purpose of labelling the central nervous system from the olfactory epithelium by way of the olfactory bulb and by means of intranasal administration, a labelling method using a central nervous system labelling composition for intranasal administration and also a screening method using a central nervous system labelling composition for intranasal administration.
Description of the Related Art
A central nervous system labelling composition is transferable to the central nervous system of a living body so as to localize at a particular site of the central nervous system. Thus, it is possible to observe the activity of living central nervous system at a cellular or molecular level and diagnose a disease of a central nervous system by visualizing the state of localization of the central nervous system labelling composition, using an appropriate external observation unit.
Fluorine-18 label fluorodeoxy glucose (FDG) is one of the compounds that are being used for central nervous system labelling. FDG can obtain information useful for diagnosis of brain tumor by visualizing the state of localization thereof in the brain tumor, if any, in the central nervous system by means of positron emission tomography (PET).
The compound disclosed in International Publication No. WO2007/063950 gazette is a near-infrared fluorescent dye having affinity for amyloid β protein. Information useful for diagnosis of the Alzheimer's disease can be obtained by visualizing the site of central nervous system where amyloid β protein is deposited by way of a near-infrared fluorescence observation unit.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0193776 gazette discloses a compound screening method for central nervous systems using zebrafish. According to the patent literature, a dye compound transfers to the brain of an immature zebrafish but not to its central nervous system ten days after fertilization probably because of formation of a blood-brain barrier.